


Türchen 30 - Überfallskommando

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [29]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Mario und Jan haben Streit. Oder haben sie sich sogar schon getrennt? Wie dem auch sei – ihre Torhüter können das nicht zulassen. Also starten Manu und Simon einen Raubzug.





	Türchen 30 - Überfallskommando

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn man ein Dokument aufmacht und einem eine ganz andere Schriftart als sonst und eine FF in Vergangenheitsform erwartet, dann weiß man, dass das Dokument eines der ältesten ist.... :D Änderungsdatum sagt 2014, das kann aber nie und nimmer sein – ich datiere sie auf zwei Jahre jünger. Mindestens. Ende 2012 habe ich nämlich meine erste lange Augsburg-FF geschrieben und davor hatte ich eine größere Schreibpause.  
> Das Paar, das hier die Hauptrolle spielt, hatten wir in diesem Kalender schon mal (sie waren genau genommen mein erstes Augsburg-OTP (mit zumindest einer Beteiligung aus Augsburg :D), ich habe damals mehrere Sachen zu ihnen geschrieben, der Anfang einer längeren FF ist allerdings verschollen), die zwei Begleiter allerdings nicht. Es handelt sich um Manuel Neuer und Simon Jentzsch, den damaligen Torhüter in Augsburg, der um einiges älter ist als Manuel.

**Wortzahl:** 1893  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze, Freundschaft

~*~*~

„Ja?“  
„Manu, wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Ey Vadda! Wenn man jemanden anruft, sagt man erst mal seinen Namen! Mensch, so was von meinem Mentor...“  
„Klappe, Kleiner. Du hast schon gesehen, wer dran ist. Außerdem ist das jetzt egal.“  
„Ooooh, gibt’s was wichtigeres?“  
„Jo. Momentan schon.“  
„Oje. Klingt erst.“  
„Kann man so sagen. Krieg im Paradies.“  
„Krieg im- Haben die beiden Zoff? Ist 'Krieg' nicht ein bisschen übertrieben? Heißt das nicht irgendwie anders?“  
„Keine Ahnung, wie es richtig – oder richtiger heißt. Und nein, es ist absolut nicht übertrieben. Hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass eure Diva am Rad dreht?“  
„Nun ja, die Diva überspielt das anscheinend ganz gut. Er verhält sich fast so wie immer... Ein bisschen gereizter, aber ansonsten merkt man ihm nichts an. Was ist los bei den beiden? Hat einer Scheiße gebaut?“  
„Schön wär's. Dann könnte man dem Betroffenem im Namen vom anderen einen Strauß Rosen schicken und die Sache wäre erledigt. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.“  
„Oho, Vadda! So was würdest du tun? So was hinterlistiges?“  
„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.“  
„Klar, aber das gilt normalerweise für das Paar, nicht für 'nen Kumpel vom Paar. Okay, egal. Was haben die beiden dann?“  
„... Du weißt es nicht von mir.“  
„Okay. Ein Vogel hat's mir gezwitschert.“  
„Und der zwitschert es auch sonst niemandem.“  
„Okay...“  
„Ist jemand in deiner Nähe?“  
„Nein... Mensch, Simon! Mach's nicht so spannend! Erzähl's!“  
„Also, eigentlich sollte ich's auch nicht wissen. Jan hat mal nach dem Training, als ich noch 'n paar Bälle gefangen hab, mit Mario telefoniert. Anscheinend haben sie sich schon davor irgendwann gestritten und das Telefonat sollte die Versöhnung werden. Stattdessen wurde es 'ne Katastrophe. Der gute Jan war so sauer, dass er sein Handy quer durch die Kabine geschmissen hat. Ich hab's aufgefangen – scheiß Reflexe – und so hat er gemerkt, dass ich ihn belauscht hab. Seitdem redet er kein Wort mehr mit mir, meckert dafür die ganze Zeit rum.“  
„Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Kein Wort zu niemandem, erst recht nicht zu Mario oder Jan.“  
„Fein zugehört, Kleiner.“  
„Dann kannst du ja jetzt endlich erzählen, worum es geht.“  
„Mach ich... Nicht so ungeduldig, Junior!“  
„Simon!“  
„Ist ja gut... Ich weiß jetzt natürlich nicht jedes Detail, aber zumindest so ungefähr... Ja, ich erzähl' ja schon. Also, die zwei haben sich gestritten. Natürlich nicht über irgendwas 'banales'. Kein 'Ey, du hast dem Schrägstrich der gerade auf den Arsch geschaut. Nein, Prinzessin Peach und die Stürmerprinzessin haben ernsthaftere Themen. So wie es sich angehört hat, hat sich Mario in Jans Bad häuslich eingerichtet – so sehr, dass der kaum noch Platz für sein Zeug hatte. Die Diskussion darüber ist wohl in einen Streit ausgeufert, in dem dann Sätze à la 'Du engst mich eh immer ein' und 'Ich geh dir eh überall im Weg um!' gefallen sind.“  
„... Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“  
„Leider schon.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir sie in einen Drogeriemarkt einsperren oder was?“  
„Ganz ehrlich: Ich bin überfragt. Aber irgendwas müssen wir tun. Wir können beide keinen mies gelaunten Spieler im Team gebrauchen. Und keine mies gelaunten Freunde.“  
„Sollten wir nicht einfach abwarten? Die beiden sind ein Paar, die müssen selbst wieder zusammenfinden.“  
„Ha ha. Weil die beiden ja auch so wunderbar nachgiebig sind.“  
„Okay, überredet. Also, um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich die Idee mit dem Einsperren gar nicht so schlecht... Ich hätte da eine andere Idee, die Schlüssel und Schönheitsartikel beinhaltet.“

~*~*~*~*~

Endlich wieder zuhause.

Erschöpft ließ Mario seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen, genau an dem Platz, an dem er sich auch von seinen Schuhen trennte.

Klar, er war Profisportler, er war Training gewohnt. Aber heute war es besonders anstrengend gewesen. Im Trainingsspiel hatte er – wie die letzten Tage schon so einige Male – nichts auf die Reihe gekriegt, so dass er zum Elfmeterschießen gegen Manuel verdonnert wurde. Während also seine Kollegen sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freundinnen und Frauen machten, die sie garantiert liebevoll empfangen würden, hatte er einen Ball nach dem anderen auf Manuels Tor geschossen. Und Manuel hatte ebenso unerbittlich einen nach dem anderen gehalten.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch auf seine Couch, am besten mit einer Flasche Bier, und sich irgendeine stumpfsinnige Sendung anschauen. Schlechtes Gewissen? Keine Spur. Fehlverhalten zuhause würde seinen beschissenen Tag wunderbar abrunden.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche – zum Kühlschrank, zu seinem Feierabendbier – musste er über einige Gegenstände steigen. Klamotten, Bilder, irgendwelche anderen Gegenstände... Teilweise, weil er sich in der letzten Zeit zum Messie entwickelt hatte, teilweise, weil er bei einem Wutanfall alles durch die Gegend geschmissen hatte, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich wertvoll. Das war Jan doch gar nicht wert. Zumindest der Jan, den er da kennengelernt hatte.

Aber der andere Jan. Der, in den du dich verliebt hast.

„Scheiße, Mann.“

Rücksichtslos stieß er die restlichen Hindernisse mit dem Fuß aus dem Weg. Bier. Er brauchte sein verficktes Bier.

Der Kühlschrank schien ihn mit seinem hellen Licht zu begrüßen. Nur die Kälte war nicht gerade einladend. Egal. Ein geübter Griff, schon hatte er seine Bierflasche in der Hand. Ein zweiter Griff, dann befand sich der Flaschenöffner in der anderen Hand. Momentan benutzte er ihn ziemlich oft...

Mit einer geübten Bewegung öffnete Mario sein Bier, trank einen gierigen Schluck. Anschließend lehnte er sich gegen den Kühlschrank und atmete tief durch.

Wie sollte das weitergehen? Wollte er jetzt jeden Tag im Training eine beschissene Leistung abliefern und sich zuhause dann den Ärger und das schlechte Gewissen wegtrinken? Er hatte Glück, dass ihm der Trainer trotz seiner Eskapaden immer noch vertraute und ihn immer noch für die Spiele aufstellte. Das Adrenalin, das kurz vor Anpfiff in seinem Körper ausgeschüttet wurde, machte die schlechte Vorbereitung wieder etwas wett – auf seinem normalen Niveau war er natürlich nicht – und ließ ihn wenigstens für 90 Minuten vergessen.

Die kühle Flüssigkeit und der herbe Geschmack ließen ihn etwas herunterkommen Die Welt war ja noch nicht zu Ende, irgendwie drehte sie sich ja doch weiter. Das 'wie' war das Problem...

Halt. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Wieso war seine Badtüre geöffnet? Er war zwar momentan verdammt unordentlich, aber zumindest seine Türen schloss er noch.

Wieder kickte er sich seinen Weg durch den Gang frei, dann warf er einen Blick in das Badezimmer.

Oh. Er hatte Besuch gehabt. Und dieser Besuch hatte besagtes Zimmer ausgeräumt.

Nun ja, wenigstens nicht das ganze Bad. Sein Zeug war noch da. Dafür war alles verschwunden, was Jan gehört hatte.

„Verfickte Scheiße.“

Er hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, konnte trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass seine Beine etwas nachgaben.

Mit einem 'klonk' fiel seine Bierflasche auf den Boden. Mit einem 'klirr' zerbrach sie.  
Der Inhalt verteilte sich im ganzen Bad.

Doch Marios Blick war fest auf die nun leeren Flächen gerichtet.

~*~*~*~*~

Ähnliche Zeit, anderer Ort, selbes Szenario.

Jan war gerade von einem kleinen Einkaufsausflug gekommen, wollte nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp zuhause einlegen, bevor er mit Simon etwas unternahm, als er festgestellt hatte, dass die Hälfte der Gegenstände in seinem Bad verschwunden war. Alle Gegenstände, die ein gewissen Spanier dort deponiert hatte.

Jetzt saß er auf der Couch, Simon neben ihm.

Der Torwart hatte seinen letzten Streit mit Mario überhört. So erklärte er sich die Tatsache, dass er ihn stumm im Arm hielt und keinen Kommentar über die Tränen, die dann und wann seine Wangen herunterliefen, verlor.

Das war dann jetzt wohl das Aus. Wenn Mario einfach so, ohne Ankündigung, sein Zeug aus seiner Wohnung räumte, hieß das wohl, dass ihre Beziehung beendet war.

Er konnte das Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.  
Mario war nicht mehr sein fester Freund. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war vorbei. Nur wegen einem blöden Streit. Nur weil er nicht akzeptieren hatte können, dass sein Freund nun mal recht viele Pflegeprodukte besaß. Verdammt, hätte er mal seinen beschissenen Stolz herunter geschluckt...

„Jan? Wollen wir fahren?“

Oh ja. Jetzt erst recht. Ihm egal, wohin. Hauptsache weg.

Weg von der Tatsache, dass er jetzt wohl seinen Freund, seine Beziehung, verloren hatte.

~*~*~*~*~

Als es an Marios Haustüre klingelte, hatte sich sein Biervorrat schon etwas verkleinert. Viel mehr hatten allerdings seine Lebensmittelbestände leiden müssen. Frustessen vom Allerfeinsten.

„Simon? Was willst du hier?“

Er wusste, dass der Torwart so eine Begrüßung nicht verdient hatte. Aber momentan war er nicht besonders gut auf Augsburger zu sprechen.

Einer von denen hatte ihn verlassen! Einfach so! Der hatte ihn einfach so zurückgelassen!

„Erspar' mir dein Drama, Prinzessin.“

Simon drückte ihm einen Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

„Ganz am Ende der Straße. Das Auto auf der linken Straßenseite, dort, wo keine Häuser mehr stehen. Keine Widerrede.“

Okay, dann halt nicht. Schweigend griff Mario nach seiner Jacke und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Dann folgte er dem Augsburger Keeper.  
Sollte es ihn wundern, dass Manuel auf der anderen Straßenseite stand und seinen Kollegen in Empfang nahm? Nein. Ihn wunderte gar nichts mehr.

Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass in besagtem Auto auf dem Rücksitz Jan lag. Schlafend.

~*~*~*~*~

Wer zuppelte da an seinen Haaren herum?

Jan öffnete seine Augen, stellte fest, dass er sich in Simons Auto befand. Rücksitz. Liegenderweise. Und unter seinem Kopf war etwas.

Er drehte den Kopf.

„Mario!“

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf.  
Irgendwie – wie auch immer – hatte er es geschafft, seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß seines Freundes – Ex-Freundes – zu betten. Oder der hatte ihn dorthin gelegt. Könnte gut sein, so k.o. wie er gewesen war.

„Jan...“

Mario sah scheiße aus. (Also so, wie er sich fühlte.) Unausgeschlafen, unfrisiert, müde Augen. Wenn Jan sich nicht täuschte, roch er ein kleines bisschen nach Bier.

„Simon hat mich hierher...“

Der Halbspanier musste seinen Satz nicht vervollständigen. Er wusste schon Bescheid.

„Wieso hast du deine Sachen aus meinem Bad geholt?“

Oh. Eine Steigerung. Sie hatten es noch nie geschafft, synchron zu sprechen.  
… Halt. Was?

Der Groschen fiel ebenfalls bei beiden gleichzeitig.

„Du warst gar nicht in meiner Wohnung?“  
„Nein, das letzte Mal mit dir... Und du warst auch nicht bei mir, oder wie?“  
„Neee. Wer war's dann?“  
„Simon wusste, dass wir... uns in die Haare bekommen haben.“  
„Dann haben sich also unsere Keeper gegen uns verbündet... Logisch! Manu hat mich so lange Elfmeter schießen lassen, bis irgendjemand anderes Zeit hatte, mein Bad auszuräumen!“  
„Mich hat unser Kapitän aufgehalten. Danach war Simon sofort da und wollte mit mir einen Ausflug machen.“

Jan sah verstohlen zur Seite. Marios Miene hatte sich etwas aufgehellt, seine Augen sahen nicht mehr ganz so müde drein.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.

„Heißt das... Dass du dich nicht von mir trennen wolltest?“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Verdammt, ich hab dich so vermisst...“

Er konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich dich auch.“  
„Dann ist jetzt wieder alles gut?“  
„Mh... Ja. Ich hab ja jetzt wieder Platz in meinem Bad.“  
„Idiot. Das nächste Mal misten wir zusammen aus, bevor wir uns über die Unordnung streiten müssen.“  
„Selber Idiot. Obwohl... Die größten Idioten sind die zwei da vorne.“

Jan deutete zur Windschutzscheibe. Durch diese konnte man Simon und Manuel sehen, die offensichtlich überprüfen wollten, ob ihr idiotischer Plan aufgegangen war.

Als er Marios Atem an seiner Wange spürte, bemerkte er, dass sein Nun-wohl-wieder-Freund sich ihm angenähert hatte.

„Wollen wir ihnen das geben, was sie sehen wollen?“

Der Blonde verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Zumindest auf eine verbale.


End file.
